Jedi Hunter: Recon Zero
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: The fall of mistral was only one month ago. In the Cold war, the two super powers are now in a struggle, and Dark Lady Vox has ordered a special task force look for land where they could launch a surprise attack on the other kingdoms. The "Dark Lands", as it is called for being covered by only Grimm, is the perfect spot.
1. Chapter 1

**Recon Zero**

 **One month after the fall of Mistral the world of Remnant started to grow weary. War was on the horizon, but neither side had officially declared anything yet. Lady Vox knew that she needed to learn about what was called the "Dark Lands." It was the dragon shaped Continent, but no one knew the name of the place. The name was lost to history.**

"Lord Sym, Lady Vox, we have a list of thirty of our best scouts." Cobe said. Cobe was a captain of the white fang, and a dog faunas. He was a good friend to Blake, and did his best to send letters, or other ways of communications.The three are in the former headmasters room, which has been turned into an office/ bedroom. The Bedroom is in the second part of the room, which overlooks the city.

Lady Vox, a human sith from thousands of years ago, looked at the list and thinks over it. She and all of the sith in Mistral were frozen when the old republic, and sith Empire fought over the planet, leaving the moon of Remnant as it is today. She handed the list to her husband, Dark Lord Sym.

Sym was a Human male. He has a scar over his face from a Jedi from thousands of years ago. He looks over it and circles twelve names.

"I suggest these twelve. They all have proven themselves worthy to go on this important mission. I went with them to find our place of attack when the war starts." He grabs a glass of Wine and takes a sip of it.

"I will also suggest sending one more. They'll be the leader of this mission. Captain Greene will lead this mission." Vox said.

Cobe bowed and left the room. He started to walk down to the room where the thirty of recruits were. He entered into the room, which was once a proud classroom, now it's a lounge. When Cobe entered into the room everyone stood up.

"Alright guys, only thirteen of you are going on this mission. First things first, Captain Greene, you will lead this mission."

Captain Greene stepped forward; Greene was a human male, who wore a heavy set of armor. He had a heavy blaster on his back, which could shoot almost five hundred shots. He was physically large, and he wore a large helmet, stained red. Skirmishes have broken out between the two side on remnant, and Greene gained his title in one of these.

"I must thank Lady Vox then. This is a great honor." He said.

"There isn't time for that, but I'll relay the message. Next up, we have the medics. There are going to be two of you for this mission this time. Since there are only two medics in the room you already know you got the job. So please step forward Via and Nav."

Via and Nav are medics that joined in the army shortly after the battle of Mistral. Via is a faunas female, and she's on the shorter side. She is a rabbit faunas, with one white ear, and one brown one. Her white ear has a black spot on it. She has a scar on her ear, where she was attacked when she was younger.

Nav was a human male, about twenty two. He lived in the same town as Sno, one of the first sith apprentices from Remnant. He was one of the only ones in Higanbana who cared for Sno. He lost a friend in one of the early skirmishes, which motivated him even more to become a medic, and he's gone a numerous mercy missions. He wore the light clothes, so that he could move around better.

"Alright, now we have the pilot, and that's going to be Cap." Cobe said.

Cap was an experienced pilot, but since the new flight simulators arrived for the new models of ships, she's been the best in the army, except for a very select few. She has flown behind the enemy lines a number of times, and knows her ships inside and out. She is thirty years old, and unmarried. She has jet black hair, and wears gloves to hide her hand. Years ago she was in an accident with a grimm, and she lost her hand in it, which was replaced with a metallic one. Since, she could overcharge it, and make it's strikes from it hard enough to kill grimm. She also carries a pistol with her at all times.

"It's good to see that they chose the right woman for the job." She said

"Yes it is. Now let's get to the sniper. We only have one spot open for this one, and it was a difficult choice, but lady Vox and Lord Sym decided to pick Levi."

Levi looked up at Cobe. He was one of the only ones from the battle of Mistral that were in the room. He was thirty two, and very unmotivated in Cobe's eyes. His hair was unkempt, and looked like he hasn't used a brush or comb in years, which might be accurate, but he was a deadly foe.

"Captain, Are there going to be any targets?" He said, sounding tired. Cobe didn't get to know Levi much in the white fang, but he did learn not to mess with him. Levi was hawk Faunas, getting the trait of his eyes. He could see farther than any normal human.

"Of course Levi. Via, meet me after this so I can give you information. Next were going to be going to scouts. This one is the big one, so here we go. Five of you are going to be scouts on this mission." Cobe looked at the list and started to read out the names. "The Five scouts are Misty, Baza, Frost, Bross, and Lavi."

The five stood up.

Misty was a human female, the youngest troop in the group, only being nineteen. She was once a huntress in training, until the battle of Beacon. She was in Vale to celebrate the Vytal festival, but the Empire attacked. In the attack, her teammates were all killed, and she was injured. She returned to her home in Mistral, and left the school. She was on the road from town to town with her family, until they were attacked by Goons. She was once again the only survivor, but she saw Vox kill them shortly after.

Baza is a faunas female, she is a deer faunas. No one in the group knows much about her, since she doesn't talk much. What they know is that she's at least forty, but she's as fast as she was when she was a noticeable thing about her is that she has a giant X on her back, and she isn't afraid to show it. Her stomach was showing, and it showed the end of the scar along her back. She uses hunting rifles instead of any other kind of weapon.

Frost was the only one who was from Atlas. He defected five days after the battle of Mistral. He is a human male, and he was trained as a hunter. His weapon is a headman's Ax. He is a mute. He tends to hide back in the crowd, and strike quickly. Others guess that he's thirty, but he's never said.

Bross is a human male. He is thirty four, and has experience with fighting. He doesn't show his weapon until it's about to enter into his enemy. He lost an eye to a grimm, so he has one robotic one. He has a goatee. He was Born in Vaccuo, but moved to Mistral when he was little.

Lavi was a human female, with twin pistols as her weapons, and is a great shot. Her body was tattooed all over, and her left arm had tally marks on it for kills she's gotten. There were seventy eight in total. She smiled, and the piercing along her face showed. Her skin was unnaturally pale, but when she got in battle, it was as if she was see through. She was twenty nine, and has been to a majority to the skirmishes so far.

"Hey Captain, do I get to kill some people?" She asked.

She would have freaked out Cobe a month ago, but now, he doesn't care.

"The point of this mission is to scout out a place. That means that you kill only if you have to." Cobe looked at the list again.

"We're going to send the Marine on this mission. Bole Mag." Cobe looked up and saw the marine.

Bole Mag was wearing the white fang mask, and heavy armor, but he wasn't faunas. He joined in right before the battle of Mistral, and was there. He fought right along aside Cobe in the fight, and he was one of the one hundred troops from the battle that became Marines. The second wave of Marines were currently being trained, but that didn't affect Bole. Bole used a great sword, and could kill up to three regular troops in a single stroke, but he also used a blaster rifle.

"I guess I'm going to have to keep these guys alive." Everyone glared at him. "Joking, Joking." He said with his hands up.

"If everyone's done, we still have three spots open. We are going to have an Engineer, and that will be Lisa."

Lisa is a female faunas, a zebra faunas, with the stripes along her face, and her arms. She was trained to fix anything, and in her spare time, she is normally found fixing and creating electronic things. She's twenty one, and a heavy drinker, but no one would know it from looking at her.

"Sounds good." Was all she said.

"Then we're going to our last two positions. These will be shocktroopers. Grey and Dew are the last two to go on this mission."

Grey was a human male, and a minor weapons expert. He has been fighting the grimm for as long as he could remember, and loves the feel of battle. He is also a heavy drinker, and his brother even owns a brewery. He has one robotic leg, one that he got when he first lost a fight to a grimm. He has a sub machine gun that fires sixty bullets in thirty seconds. He wears medium armor.

Dew was a human Female, she a number of scars along her body, one of them being on her lower lip. She got them from all the fights she's been in with. Grimm weren't the problem; she usually got in the way of a mugging or something. She's never lost though. She's never lost a fight yet.

"Alright everyone that I called, we need to get you to the Medical wing immediately." Cobe said. They all looked at each other, but they all followed anyway. When they got to the medical wing they were all placed into separate rooms.

"I think we're all updated on our immunizations doctor. Why are we here?" The doctors heard this, or something like it from most of them, and the answer was the same.

"There is one more that you need."

Nurses entered each room and administered the "Shots". What was happening was an injection of microbots that would enter into the bloodstream, and would monitor the vitals of everyone.

They were out of the medical bay in minutes, and were going to get any equipment that they would need. Cobe directed them to the docking bay, and got them on the ship. It was one of the first in a new class of ships, based off of the ones that Lady Vox brought with her. The ship was a stealth class fighter that could travel a number of lightyears, but not enough to get out of the main galaxy. These could get you anywhere on Remnant in at most half an hour. There were two engines in the back, and two wings on the side. The shield generator was on the belly of the ship, and it even had turbo lasers. There were four on the front of the ship, four on the top, and an extra two on the wings.

"Wow…" Grey said.

"Yeah, that's my beauty." Cap said.

"Let's get going now." Greene said. Everyone entered into the ship, and quickly took their seats.

The ship lifted up and flew out of the hall. Cobe stood watching the ship leave the port.

"I should report this to Lady Vox." He turned and walked out of the bay room.

Cap flew her ship for the first few minutes, but turned on Autopilot. She entered into the main room of this ship. It had a circular design, and it led to a number of different rooms that she could see. Everyone was seating around a comm system looking at the area where they would be landing very soon. It was the closest tip of the dark lands to Mistral. As they flew they talked about the mission

"I'm going to have Lavi, Frost, and Baza go with me. We'll set up our first station. It will be six hundred yards inland." He pointed to a map of it.

"I shouldn't say inland. Six hundred yards away from the ship. Grimm are still reported to be at large in this place. We have no idea how many there are."

"So we're going in almost blind?" Grey said.

"Yes, but we also have a staging island that we will land on before we go to the main land. We will be covered their, and we'll set up a small comm station. It will relay info we gather to Mistral. After we get what we came for, we'll leave." Greene said.

Via looked at the map for a second, when Misty expanded it on the screen.

"It appears that the island isn't named. Looks like we're going to have to name it." She says

"Reacon one!" Lavi says

"Like the ship?" Misty says back to her with a questioning look on her face

'Yeah, but with an A after the E. That way it gets some Flare in it" she said smiling.

"Sure, whatever you want as long as we get there." Greene gets their attention again. "Speaking of which, how much longer Cap?"

Cap shrugged her shoulder, and gave a rough estimate "Half an hour."

"Thanks for the update." Greene says.

Half an hour later, give or take a few minutes, they found the island they were looking for. It was a speck of land no larger than one hundred meters wide. Far in the range of fire from the ship. They hover over the land, and find that it is covered with small grimm.

"Who wants to go to the gunner seat below?" Greene asks.

"Already on it Cap." Dew said it. "Sorry, I mean captain."

"Don't touch anything you're not supposed to." Cap says as she sets off a volley of plasma shots. She vaporized a few grimm, then she was joined in, and the remaining grimm fled from the island.

"Landing now Greene." Cap says.

When they land, they could see two grimm, and Levi made quick work of them.

Baza, Grey, Dew, and Bole Mag lifted off the ship a Comm Relay. They set it up, and contacted Mistral.

"Come in Mistral, come in." Cap said

"Mistral reads you Recon Zero." A voice comes over the Comms.

"Reporting in, we have landed half a klick from the DarkLands. We have landed on a small island and are setting up a small B.O.P" Cap says

"Copy Recon, Good Work. Have you found any Grimm?"

"A few, but we took care of them. They fled from the island." She continued.

"Send coordinates back to HQ." A new voice said. She sent the Coordinates. In a minute the voice came back. "The Island is unnamed. Have you named it?"

"Yeah, it's Reacon one, that's Recon with an A after the E." She said.

"We'll take a note of that." The voice said after minute.

"Recon Zero out." She said, waiting for the sign to leave the conversation, and ended the Comm.

"Great…" She looked to the Darklands. "Tomorrow, we go to the pit of Remnant."

Lisa walks into the cockpit and looks at something. Cap turns around to see her looking at some of the controls.

"What are you doing?" Cap said

"I'm learning about everything on this ship. I'm not planning on leaving my post anytime soon." She said

"Well as long as you don't start taking the ship apart." Cap said turning around

"Oh, so I better fix the kitchen."

Cap turned around quicker than Lisa could have guessed.

"You did what to _MY_ Ship?"

"I was joking, seriously." Lisa holds up her hands.

"Don't mess with anything. This is my pride and joy."

"I know, and it's mine also. I built part of it." She pointed to the Comm station in the middle of the main room.

"…I see. You're Lisa right?"

"Yeah."

"Come here, I want to give you something." She reaches into her jacket and pulls out two small bottles of Rum.

"Do you really want to be flying Drunk?" Lisa said. She did grab the bottle, and opened it. She took a quick sip of it and put it in her jacket.

"Lisa, I'm not going to be flying. We could jump over to the other side and be in the DarkLands." She takes a sip "To a new friendship, over this ship."

"To the successfulness of this mission." After they take a sip, Cap says something

"we got a lot of this stuff hidden in the kitchen." She said with a smile on her face

"We're going to get in so much trouble." She said "Better drink it while we're still free." She continued with a smile on her face.

The two got up and started to move to the kitchen, getting a number shot glasses, and lots of Alcohol.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **So we're done with the first chapter of this one. I know that it might be a bit confusing, and this story is going to be Very short, with next chapter probably being the last one.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this story, and it's other counterparts.**_

 _ **What story is up next,**_ **"The dragon and her Mentor"** _ **It's going to heavily focus on yang.**_

 _ **So ends the second chapter of the Cold War Saga**_

 _ **May the Force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mission: Survive

**Chapter 2**

 **Recon Zero stayed on the island for a week before they decided to move onto the mainland. During that time, they grew closer, and fought some grimm.**

Cap sat in her seat sleeping. She ran tests and checks all around the ship last night and was tired. She placed her head down for a second when captain Greene came in.

"We're going" he said

"Right now?" She asked. Greene shook his head. She groaned. Greene didn't say anything. He just walked out into the main room. Levi was cleaning his sniper and the others were doing stuff. Frost was sleeping, and Lisa was fixing something.

The ship lifted up and flew a few hundred meters.

Almost as soon as they got over the dark lands the ship was getting surrounded by Grimm. There had to be hundreds here.

"I need people manning those guns!" Cap yelled. Dew and Lavi got up. They rushed towards the guns and got in them. All around them were flying Grimm.

Dew started to fire everywhere. They hit Grimm, but there were still too many of them. A nevermore shot its arrow feathers at the ship, hitting the shield. They bounced off, but they needed to land immediately. Cap dropped a bomb down, with it hitting the ground. She didn't know how many Grimm were killed in the blast, but she couldn't stay in the air.

"We're landing! Get ready to fight our way to safety!" Cap said.

Everyone got their weapons ready at looked at the door. Dew came back and got his gun ready. The ship landed, and the door opened. Baza was the first one to exit the ship. When she got to the ground she threw a grenade at a group of Grimm. She fired a shot out at a Beowulf. The ground began to shake, and a worm Grimm came up from underneath where Baza was standing. She was swallowed in one gulp.

Bole Mag got his got his great sword and cut the worm in two. Baza came out, covered in slime. Frost and Bross covered Bole as he dragged Baza onto the ship. Nav got to her and started to work to save her life.

* * *

"This is bad. That Grimm had rows of teeth on it. She was cut all the way down. Her breath is slowing." He tries to get something but Baza's mouth starts to foam. She stopped moving, and her pulse stopped.

"She's gone." Nav said.

Levi got his sniper and fired at some Grimm. He destroyed each of them, but they kept coming. The ship's guns started to fire as fast as it could. Everyone had to fight as hard as they can, or they would all die.

A chip came out of armor that Baza wore. Nav picked it up and gave it to Greene.

The ship shook, and it started to crash towards the ground. It hit the ground, and the door opened. The Grimm surrounded the area.

Frost got out of the ship and fired into the crowd of Grimm rushing towards the ship. He had an idea. He ran down the ramps of the ship and ran towards the waters. He continued to fire at the Grimm, angering them enough to make a large fraction of them to chase after him.

Lavi got out her pistols and fired. The crowd of Grimm were dividing with everyone who joined the fight. The others all started to get out and fight the Grimm. Bross tossed a grenade in a swarm of Grimm that was running towards him. The grenade exploded, getting the attention of quite a few Grimm.

Grey waited for an opening, then he got it. The group of Grimm that were chasing Lavi ran in front of him, so he let out everything he had.

Lisa and Cap stayed on the ship, trying to fix it, when a small Grimm walked into the ship. Lisa pulled out a pistol and fired at it, but it was determined. The Grimm got close to Lisa, getting a gash in her arm, before Cap fired at it. The Grimm died.

"This isn't going to work. No matter how many we kill, more just come." Cap turned the turret of the ship and fired, hitting Grimm, but even that couldn't stop the hoards that have converged on them.

"We're buying you time to get this off the ground." Greene said over the Comm. Bole Mag swung his sword, killing a pack of Grimm.

"Then let's finish this thing up." She said. She turned back to the controls and found what needed to be fixed first. "Lisa, get to the engine room. We're too damaged to get out of here."

"Got it." Lisa went down quickly, and started working, ignoring the blood on her arm. She got bandages and wrapped it around her arm and got to work.

Frost was cornered. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this alive. He took a deep breath and pulled all of his grenades. The Grimm surrounded him, and started to cut him down, but then the explosion went off. Frost was gone, taking a small hoard of Grimm with him.

* * *

Levi got on top of the ship and watched what happened. He reloaded and fired into the crowd, then called out over the comms

"Frost's Dead"

Nav went inside the ship to check on Cap and Lisa

"I'm fine, go check up on Lisa."

"Alright." He headed for the engine room. When he got down there he saw Lisa had bandaged herself, but they were covered in blood. Nav went up to her but she ignored him

"If you don't let me do my job you will die!"

"It doesn't matter if I die, I just need to get this done."

"You won't have enough time."

Lisa stopped. She finally agreed to let Nav heal her.

* * *

Lavi knew that she had to get away from this group. She had to report back to Salem. This was only a distraction. She decided to run.

Levi looked and saw Lavi running into the forest. What was she doing? He fired at her, but she didn't notice. She went into the forest with an army of Grimm following her

Once she knew she was good, she used her semblance. All the tattoos on her body came off, turning into needles. She used her semblance to control them, making them fly, and puncture. After the Grimm were taken care of she brought the needles back into her body. She realized that the card came out her chest gear, and that it must have been there ever since she used her semblance.

Cinder came walking out of the forest, clapping.

"You put on quite the show. It's a good thing that your semblance kills you when you use it."

"That's not how it works. I've been dead for who knows how long, but our kind lady gave me this new chance at life, and my new semblance." Lavi smiled as she thought about it.

"Are you ready to report?" Cinder asked

"Of course. I have quite the story to tell." Cinder formed a dark portal out of a shadow and walked in it. Lavi threw the card down on the ground and walked in the portal.

* * *

Dew was doing her best to hold off the Grimm, but she knew that sooner or later she was going to lose this fight. She was currently under a wolf Grimm. She punched it and pulled a grenade. She pulled the pin and shoved it in the Grimm's mouth. She pushed it off and ran for cover. The land wasn't great for cover, being mostly flat, with a rock painted here or there. She got behind a rock and pulled out her pistol. She was on her last magazine.

Bole Mag just pushed off a larger Grimm and cut it in half. He was starting to breath heavily. Even he was getting tired. He turned and saw Dew Throw her pistol away. He called out her name and threw her his pistol. She caught it and took down another Grimm. He swung his sword around him cutting down more Grimm.

Dew knew this wouldn't last long, and as soon as a Bull Grimm started to charge at her, she ran out. She pulled out a knife she had and took the full force of the bull. She got one stab in its neck, and it collapsed. She fell to her knees, and knew she wasn't getting back up. The bull cracked her ribs, which pierced her lungs. She had one last grenade. She pulled the pin and died. As she fell, the grenade went off.

* * *

Levi stopped for a second and a thought came to mind.

"Why aren't there any flying Grimm?"

Just after he asked, a Nevermore fired at Levi. He didn't notice it before it was too late. The wing went through his chest. He fell off from the top of the ship. Bole Mag caught is body and he pulled out the wing. He closed Levi's eyes, and placed him on the ground.

"We lost Levi. Get that ship running now!"

Captain Greene looked around, watching his men die left and right. Only two scouts were left.

Grey ran out of ammo, he was out of grenades, his knife was broken. He used the broken knife to take down another Grimm. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, so he charged into the crowd. He killed a final five Grimm before he breathed his last.

* * *

Lisa finally finished fixing the engine. She called up and the ship started to move. The remaining troops got on the ship and it flew a few minutes to the islands.

Everyone settled down for a moment and they went over what happened.

Cap called out "Who's still alive?"

Greene got up an went to the cockpit.

"You, Lisa, Nav, Bole, Misty, Bross, Via, and Me"

"That's a third of our squad dead. At least we're safe in here."

"Yeah, but we can't go back yet. We still have a mission to complete." Bole Mag said

"We can't go back. We almost all died." Just then the ship got hit with another round of wings from a nevermore. It started to go down.

"Not again." Cap said. "We're going to have to land and hold them off long enough for Lisa to complete the repairs." Cap quickly landed the ship, and everyone but Lisa got out to fight.

* * *

The Nevermore landed right in front of Bross and pecked at him. Bross held up his gun to take the damage, but it couldn't withstand all of it. The gun broke, throwing Bross to the ground.

Bole Mag cut the Nevermore down, but even more flying Grimm were arriving. Then from under them, the worm Grimm came out, swallowing Bross.

"They followed us!" Greene yelled. Greene knew Bross was gone.

"Misty, get back on the ship!"

"But…" She started

"That is an order!" Misty did as she was told. Nav was about to follow her in, but a griffon landed right behind him. He turned around and fired a shot, put the Grimm sliced him up.

Three large Creeps appeared in front of Bole. He made quick work of them. He noticed the ship was starting to rise.

"Everyone get on. I'll hold them off." Bole watched as the others got on the ship, but he was distracted. A Death Stalker got him. Bole wasn't through just yet. Via and Greene stopped and the ship started to rise.

"Go, they need you." Bole said. He brought his sword up and sliced off the tail of the death stalkers. He fell to one knee. Greene went next to him.

"Hey, I won't let you take all the glory. If you die, then so do I." Greene fired into the crowd of Grimm that were rushing towards Bole.

"Looks like we still have some business to finish up."

* * *

Via was a Rabbit Faunas, so she was able to jump higher. She was glad for that, because at this point, the ship would be too far away for a human to get to. She jumped up, but just as she got to the ship, a Griffon bit her Leg.

Lisa pulled out her gun and fired on the Grimm. It let go of Via, but not before taking her leg. She crawled onto the ship, with Lisa and Misty dragging her to safety.

"Get my bag. It has everything… to keep me alive…" Via was in visible pain. Misty went to her aid and found the bag she was talking about. She saw medicines, and Via grabbed out two syringes. She Gave herself the shots and fell the ground.

"What do those do?" Misty asked.

"Clot the blood and ease the pain. Get something to cover the stump. Apply pressure. Tell Cap to hurry. I may go into shock soon." Via seemed calm.

Lisa yelled for Cap to hurry and she turned. No one closed the ramp. Lisa went to the control panel and started to close it, but a Lancer fired its stinger at her. Just before the door closed the stinger found its target. It hit Lisa right in the heart. She fell to the ground and died. Misty saw that

"No!" Misty wanted to go to Lisa, but Via stopped her.

"A stinger to the heart. She's dead." Via lost consciousness

"What's happening back their?" Cap yelled.

"Lisa's dead, Via's severely injured. Hurry up!"

* * *

Cap heard what she did, but she wish she hadn't. She knew she had to push the ship to its fullest potential. She hit the thrusters and got into Imperial airspace in only an hour.

"Recon Zero, Report."

"Get the capital to send a medic team. One of my people are dying here!"

"Copy, follow the route you are now going, but slow down when you get into capital airspace."

She knew this was the most important time.

The ship was hailed into a certain spot in the imperial air field. When Cap landed the ship she saw a group of Medics rushing to the ship. Cap opened the doors and got ready for the everything that was going to happen.

She took out a shot and got ready for what was going to happen next.

"You were the captain of the ship Recon Zero, am I correct?" Cap was giving her mission report, and knew it was going to be bad.

"Yes sir. I did everything in my power to keep my men alive."

"You didn't do a very good job, but you are somewhat vindicated by the video feeds that we received, no matter how little."

"I did everything right. What went wrong was the fact that we were surrounded by Grimm. We found the one place on all of Remnant that still has Grimm. The ship wasn't built for an attack like that." Cap was getting emotional. She lost almost everyone.

"And I assume that Bole Mag and Captain Greene are KIA."

"That is the only logical thing. They stayed behind to cover us." Cap never saw the look on Greene's face.

"With all that has happened we have decided that you deserve a promotion of two ranks, and so will all who survived. Those who have died will be given three ranks. This mission would have been a failure if not for you."

Cap had nothing left to say "I'm getting promoted, but I failed. Only three of us are still here, and one of us are almost dead."

"Yes, but we unknowingly sent you on a suicide mission, but you were still able to get back."

"Thank you. Will I still fly Recon Zero?"

"That all depends on Lady Vox." The investigator left the room. Cap sat back in her chair. She was exhausted.

Misty gave her mission report and received her promotion. She didn't rest. She went right to where Via was.

"Will she be alright?" Misty asked a doctor.

"She has lost a leg, and a lot of blood, but both of those will be fixed. She will be just fine." Misty sighed in relief.

* * *

Later both Misty and Cap were called to meet with Vox. They were scared to say the least. Some say that Vox has a small temper.

They both entered the room, and Vox was sitting at her desk. The room was the old headmaster's office room.

"You are the lucky survivors. Come, sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

They sat in chairs, never taking their eyes off of Vox.

"So we have come to learn that you were unable to finish the mission, but you saved the ship. You both showed promise, but there was a lot of luck involved too. Why should you stay on the ship?"

Cap went first.

"I was the one who flew the ship. I know how to fly it, and I know what it can do. I saved the ship along with Lisa three times under massive stress the entire time. I can handle flying the ship better than any other pilot out there right now."

"But you almost lost the ship." Vox replied.

"I saved it. Without me the mission would have been a complete failure."

"I like your fire. You may leave now. I will inform you of where you shall be stationed."

Cap bowed her head and left.

"Now you, the one who survives. I need the chip that is still in that chest guard that you had on. I will see all I have to with it." Misty took off the chest guard, and the chip came out. Misty handed it to Vox.

"You may go now. Your medic will report back to me when they are able. For now, the same will be said to you. You shall hear where you are posted later. Now leave."

Misty did the same as Cap and left the room.

Misty went to where Via was, and she found Cap there.

"This hasn't gone to well for us, has it?" Misty asked

"No it hasn't. This is bad, but I have hope that we'll be in the same place. I need you and Via now." Cap looked at Via.

Misty lowered her head.

"We must survive the war that is coming ahead for Reacon Zero."

 _ **Author's notes: SO THIS IS BAD. This was meant to be finished months ago, but everything got in the way of it.**_

 _ **This will affect the next chapter of the second great war. That's all you're getting about that until it comes out.**_

 _ **So I hope you didn't get too attached to those characters.**_

 _ **I hope you guys understand.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


End file.
